powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Data Hunters
Power Rangers Data Hunters is the 10th series in Metalman642 Power Ranger's Fanon series. In the Data World, the Data-Figures is being corrupted and they are being turned into monsters. Only two Data-Figures survived, and the appear on Earth, the physical world. Just then, 3 recently graduated students walk by them, and the Data-Figures possess them. As the 10th series in the Ranger Fanon Series, it has episodes featuring past teams. It also has crossovers from the Canon shows. Rangers Red Hunter - Kyle Freeman Blue Hunter - Koda Takuji Yellow Hunter - Valerie Shina Green Hunter - Marc Wilder White Hunter - Emily Freeman Gold Hunter - Josh Harper Dark Hunter - Darkness Data Mechs Hunter Robo (Red Blue Yellow) Hunter Robo v2 (Gold White Green) Villians Darkness Data Corrupt Data Figures # Drill Data # Baseball Data # Slash Data # Shape Force Data # Warrior Data # Stone Data # Pyro Data # Flame Data # Cobra Data # Lion Data # Kyoryu Data # Thunderer Data # Nightmare Data # Beetle Data # Jungle Fury Data # Car Data # StarBeasts Data # Castle Data # Knight Data # Jester Data # Queen Data # King Data # Zord Builders Data # Shocker Data # Crystal Beast Data # Copy Data # V-Fighters Data # Cycle Data # Hydro Data # Astroswitches Data # Hydra Data # Tank Data/Space Data # Trump Cards Data # Guard Brothers Data/ Lightspeed Rescue Data # Mighty Morphin Data # Kuwagata Data # Hammer Data (EP 38) # World Data (EP 39) # Blue Data (EP 41) # Shinobi Data (EP 42) # Green Data (EP 43) # Yellow Data (EP 44) Episodes # Enter the Data # Striking Out # The Powers of Legends # Shape Force Data # Battle Tactics # Endless Fight # Burning Battle # Flame Data # Snakes on a Train # Jungle Treasure # Enter the Green Hunter # The Power of Thunder # Nightmares # The White Hunter # Way of the Claw # Going Fast # Power of the Star Beasts # Kingdom of Data (1/5) # Knight of the Kingdom (2/5) # The Jester (3/5) # The Power of the Queen (4/5) # King's Might (5/5) # The Zord Builders # The Kamen Riders (1/2) # The Crystal Beast Data and the Golden Warrior (2/2) # Golden Mystery and the Copies # Fighting Data # Data Armor and the 6th Ranger (1/2) # The Golden Hunter and the Hunter Robo (2/2) # Power of the Astroswitches # The Dark Hunter and the 4 Generals # The Armored Tank and the Space Data # The 4 Trump Cards # The Guard Brothers and the Lightspeed Data # The Mighty Power # Strong Power # The Dark Hunter # Chipping Away # Against the World # Into the World of Data # Battle Against Blue # Strike from the Shadows # Green's Strike # Return of the Dark Hunter (1/3) # Asborbtion (2/3) # Strike the Darkness (3/3) Trivia * The Corrupt Data Figures featured in the tribute episodes are based on the final villain in that series, in the case of the MMPR Tribute, it is based on Lord Zedd. Category:Series